


Take It Out On Me

by monsterslut13



Series: Into the breach [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Dorian, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Siblings, Sibling fights, Top Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: Riva gets into a fight with his sister about his choice of partner. Pure smut with a plot





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever tire about writing these two beans? Never. 
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own

_So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

_Just let it go, take it out on me_

_Fight if you need to, smash if you have to_

_Get control, take it out on me_

 

[ https://youtu.be/jzmAjj9mnoY ](https://youtu.be/jzmAjj9mnoY)

 

Sitting there listening to Solas talk about his past experiences with the Fade was certainly one of Riva’s favourite things to do when he was in between tasks to complete for the Inquisition. The elf could sit there for hours without budging, listening to the apostate’s silky voice as he spoke about the spirits and demons and dreamers that inhabited the realm beyond the veil. He’d never been like that back when he was living in the clan but there was just something about Solas that drew the young elf towards his teachings even if he wasn’t a mage.

 

A lazy morning had nearly turned into a full day of constant lectures by the mage, only stopping when some supplies finally arrived that Solas had asked for weeks ago. Neither of them realized how much time had actually gone by until the requisition officer happened to let the pair know that Josephine had been looking for the elf most of the day regarding requests from Orlesian nobles. Riva had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be doing some catch up work with her since his last venture to the Hinterlands had taken a few weeks longer than they’d originally thought. It wasn’t his fault that both he and Iron Bull had gotten sidetracked by dragon hunting much to Cassandra and Vivienne’s displeasure.

 

“And this is where our discussion comes to an end _lethallin_ ,” Solas spoke, cutting into the thoughts that Riva was having concerning the Fade. It was a topic the Inquisitor had become rather interested in since he walked through the Fade after Adamant. Whilst the mage was more than happy to indulge in the topic, it was, after all, nice to have someone hang on his every word, Solas knew that Riva had other things that needed to be done. The elf could sit there for hours more continuing to listen to him if Solas let him.

 

“ _Fenedhis lasa_ ,” he muttered under his breath, realizing the the stiffness in his back was from sitting on the sofa by the wall watching Solas occasionally pace and sit to talk. There was something about his voice and the adjectives Solas used to describe the Fade that had a habit of practically hypnotising Riva, not that he didn’t mind in the slightest. “I am sorry for taking up so much of your time Solas. I really am.” He unfurled himself from the sofa, cringing as his back cracked ever so slightly.

 

“Do not apologise,” Solas smiled warmly. “It is good to have a student, even one without magic.” He went over to his desk and took a book off the pile to hand to Riva, “whilst this isn’t the best book to read, it is still a good interpretation on dreaming in the Fade by First Enchanter Josephus. It would be nice to discuss its faults with someone as interested in the topic such as yourself.”

 

Taking the book, Riva flipped it open to the first page. “Thank you.” He closed the book and ran a hand through his hair, blowing a strand out of his face. “You know I never really fancied the notion of magic but...it would be nice to have it so I could see the Fade like you do Solas. _On dhea'him lethallin_.” Riva left the apostate in the rotunda with his head in a bunch of crates and a new book to read tucked under his arm. He hummed an old nursery song as he made his way across the main hall towards Josephine’s office, stopping at the sight of his sister leaning against the door, arms crossed and her brow furrowed, something she always did when she wanted to speak what was on her mind. It was always a question of what she was going to yell at him about, Alasse was very much like their father when it came to her temper and sometimes playing dumb worked wonders. But not today apparently. “Are you looking for me Allie?”

 

She tilted her head and nibbled at her bottom lip, Riva could practically see the cogs working overtime in her mind as she tried to form what she wanted to say into words. “What are you wearing _isa’ma’lin_?” was the first thing she managed to spit out.

 

“Is there something wrong with me wearing Dorian’s robes?” Riva questioned. He glanced down at his outfit, loving the feel of the Tevintan robes he’d stolen out of Dorian’s room a couple days ago. The plan was to surprise Dorian tonight over dinner but this morning when he’d rolled out of bed, they were the first thing he grabbed. Whilst Riva wasn’t a mage, he could feel the power humming in the fabric and they were so damn comfortable.

 

Alasse took her little brother’s hand, the one without the anchor, and lead him out into the garden, whilst there were people about doing various tasks, there was still some form of privacy for the two siblings to talk. But if history was to repeat itself, talking was not what Alasse had on her mind; this was a lecture, pure and simple. “Rivaldir, are you really trying that hard to leave our people’s memory behind? Consorting with shemlan, befriending _that_ apostate Solas, sullying yourself with that mage from Tevinter. You’re even learning his language and now wearing his robes. Are you that desperate to put the memory of _mamae_ and _babae_ behind you that you have to turn yourself into a city elf?”

 

Riva didn’t know what he’d been expecting from Alasse but _that_ certainly wasn’t it. “Excuse me?” he frowned, clenching and unclenching his fists before settling on just letting his arms fall limply by his side. “There are so many things wrong with that Alasse, I don’t even know where to start.” His sister had tried her hardest in keeping all the remaining members of their clan together, the Dalish had started looking at Alasse as their new keeper even though she’d been the clan’s second. This however, was out of line. “I don’t even know why you think you get to have a say in anything I do anymore.”

 

“We’re all the family that each other has left, of course I get to at least put my input in!” Alasse argued. “I care about you too much to let you ruin your life by doing what you’re doing!” Once she got an idea in her head, it was always hard to make her let go of that thought. Like father, like daughter. “Okay, yes I can tolerate this whole Inquisition thing, being called the Herald of Andraste is laughable Rivaldir but I can, and will, put a stop to this consorting with the apostate and the magister. You’ve even stopped speaking like we do. Our words don’t seem to come to you anymore.”

 

“His name is Solas!” Riva snapped, loud enough for those nearby to stop what they were doing. “Whether you like it or not, Alasse, he is a friend to me. He saved my life after the explosion at the conclave! And as for Dorian, I love him. Like you would ever understand what that kind of love is!”

 

Alasse scoffed. “You just think you love him, Rivaldir. When someone else comes along, you’ll change your mind. You just need the right-”

 

“The right woman?!” Riva cut her off, his hands curled into fists and the tips of his ears red with anger. “You’re just like him! You’re just like _babae_! I don’t like women! I don’t want anyone else! I love Dorian and I will continue confiding and listening to Solas, and there is nothing you can do about it! If you think I’m some how beholden to what is left of the clan you’re sadly mistaken! You’re my sister, not my parents so just stop trying to take control of what I do.” He sighed and shook his head. “I always thought you were on my side, Alasse, guess I was wrong.”

 

“Guess I was wrong about a lot of things as well.”

 

Her voice echoed in his mind as Riva walked away from her. What right did she have to dictate who he could befriend and who he could be romantic with, Alasse never used to be like this. She was _always_ on his side no matter what but this...okay, he understood that she was taking a lot on but there was _no_ reason for her to try and control him. The anchor sparked, sending pain shooting up his arm which only served to add to the elf’s anger. A few people turned to speak to him as he passed them, the air radiating off him was enough to make them stop what they were doing..unfortunately Josephine wasn’t one of those people.

 

“Ah! There you are Rivaldir!” The Antivan raced over to him in hallway, eyes zeroed in on him like he was some kind of prey and she the hunter. Josephine had a bunch of letters in her hands that bore the various seals of lords of ladies of Orlais and Fereldan unbroken and ready to be dealt with. “I was wondering where you’d gone to. We were supposed to meet after lunch to deal with these request for Inquisition aid. We need-”

 

“I don’t care Josie!” Riva snapped, stopping in his tracks as green sparks shot all over the place. “I don’t care about the nobles and their petty fighting and their need to be better than everyone! Take their reports and throw them in the Fade for all I care!” He clenched his fists, trying to dispel the anchor in case he happened to open a rift in the middle of the keep. “ _We_ don’t _need_ to do anything! It’s always take, take, take!”

 

“I guess I can come back at a better time,” Josephine spoke, standing there staring at him with a stunned look on her face.

 

Deciding against words, Riva stormed off down the hallway, clutching the book tightly in hand as he tried to control himself. When he got to his quarters, the elf threw the book on his desk and poured himself a drink, downing it in one go. He cringed, hating the burn as it went all the way down his throat, there was no way he understood why Dorian loved the stuff. Riva poured himself another glass, drinking this one much slower than the first. He happened to be midway through the third glass when he heard the door open and someone enter, the only person who would do that without knocking was either Dorian or an assassin.

 

The mage didn’t even get the door all the way closed when Riva pushed Dorian against the wall and kissed him. Normally, he was happy to let Dorian lead the way, even if he was the one that initiated the kiss, but right now Riva wanted to be the one leading. He was operating on pure instinct, trying to mirror actions that he’d seen from his vhenan in their past encounters. “What’s this about amatus?” he managed to get out between kisses.

 

“Nothing,” Riva answered curtly. He pulled back and started pulling at the first buckle he could find, cursing under his breath when the damn thing decided that it didn’t want to cooperate. “If I could figure out this stupid outfit I’d be fine.”

 

Dorian scanned his lover, noting that the elf was actually wearing that set of robes he’d thought gone missing last week followed by the feeling of complete arousal at the fact Riva was _wearing_ those robes. “ _Kaffas_ you in those robes might do all kinds of things to a man. Have you been wearing them all day?”

 

“All day.” Riva finally succeeded in getting the buckle to give and yanked, pulling hard so that the robe loosened. “Why do you have to wear so many buckles and straps?” he seethed angrily, fire flaring in his eyes.

 

“So it makes unwrapping me all the more pleasurable,” the mage joked. Dorian shrugged out of the robes, making it easier for Riva, he wasn’t sure if the outburst he’d heard about was a good one or a bad one but he certainly did like this take charge in the bedroom attitude. “Shall we take this to the bed? If it’s going where I think it’s going I dare say we’d both prefer the bed.”

 

Riva pulled back but not so as to take his hands off of him, his normally green eyes were nearly black, pupils blown wide with arousal. The elf surged forward and captured Dorian’s lips in an aggressive game. “Dorian, I want to...I want inside you.”

 

Dorian groaned as the backs of his legs hit the bed and he toppled down, dragging Riva with him. “You do, do you?” The expression on his lover’s face was definitely one of determination that’s for sure. Dorian sat up, his hands wondering over his own robes to untie them. “Those robes...you should definitely keep them. The green and the gold look good on you.”

 

Riva hummed and sat back to help the mage get the last of their clothes off. He pressed light kisses against Dorian’s jaw, moving down to his neck and changing kisses into small bites, marking the skin. “ _Fenedhis lasa_ you smell amazing…” he groaned, pushing his lover back onto the bed. That was when his confidence decided to fly out the window and all the way to the Deep Roads.

 

“Did you have a plan amatus?” Dorian questioned, looking up at Riva from as the elf knelt between his legs. Up until that moment, he’d been all determination and fury, now he looked perplexed, like he didn’t know what he was doing, and in a way, he didn’t. Riva had never been the one giving before, this was all new territory to him. The mage reached to the nightstand where they kept the oil and handed it to him. “Pour just enough on your fingers, let it warm a little and then add one finger at a time. Can you do that?”

 

Riva took the vial and nodded. He poured the oil on his fingers, cursing when he poured a little too much, if Dorian heard him, the man didn’t say anything to make out that he had. The elf looked at Dorian’s cock as a drop of pre-come leaked from the tip, with a sudden burst of courage, Riva lent forward and gingerly cleared the drop with his tongue. Dorian’s breath hitched and that was when the elf rubbed a finger across his hole, causing the man to moan. Taking it as a good sign, Riva carefully pressed a finger inside his lover as he licked the tip of his shaft a second time.

 

“That... _kaffas_...that feels…” The ability to properly form a sentence had apparently been lost on Dorian because even with a finger Riva had attained the ability to stop the man from thinking or doing anything at all. He would sometimes sit there at the table watching the elf eat, the way he used his tongue to lick his fork or a knife or even his fingers always left him semi-hard underneath the table. Dorian bit down on his lip as he tried to keep a shout from escaping him when Riva added a second finger. “Riva!”

 

The elf in question glanced up at Dorian, looking his eyes on his lovers face before he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, fingers scissoring to open the other male up. Normally this was him writhing on the bed but there was a certain power to being the one on top. If Dorian wanted him to stop, Riva would obey his wishes, they were supposed to take care of each other in all ways. He pulled back, trailing is tongue lazily up the bottom of Dorian’s cock until only a line of saliva linked them before it was broken. “Gods Dorian, you feel amazing, clenching and unclenching around my fingers. Can I add a third?”

 

“Maker if you don’t I will throttle you!” Dorian breathed out, his eyes never leaving Riva’s face as he let the image sear itself into his brain. This was something he was going to keep with him for a very, very long time.

 

A feral grin graced the young man’s face, he added a third finger as he sat back and watched his fingers disappear into Dorian’s _very_ willing body. Gods he felt warm and tight and Riva couldn’t wait to sink deep inside him and let the blinding heat take over. Is this what Dorian felt every time they had sex? If it felt like this, Riva could see them definitely switching it up every so often. “Dorian…” he sang huskily. “Can I...?”

 

“You’re sweet to ask permission,” Dorian answered. He let go of the sheets and pressed a hand against Riva’s cheek. “Maybe after you can tell me-” The mage was cut off by the image of Riva as he sat back and slicked the oil on his hand over his cock. Dorian realized that he’d found himself unable to breath or articulate a coherent thought, instead he spread his legs that little bit wider so his lover could move closer.

 

Riva bit his lip and shortened the gap between the two of them, he wanted to stare at Dorian as he entered him but he didn’t want to hurt him. Maybe next time? The elf pressed against him and the moment he breached his entrance, Riva’s vision went white hot. “Fucking...shit Dorian!” he groaned, forcing himself to go slow before eventually stopping as he bottomed out. Green eyes met brown and Riva was awestruck by the look of bliss on his lover’s face.

 

The elf was thinner than any previous encounters from Dorian’s past but he was also longer and there was something about the vice-like grip on his thighs that made his body hum. “Amatus...for gods sake, move,” he all but begged.

 

The elf pulled back and rocked his hips, soft cries leaving his lips that soon became loud shouts as their combined movements became frenzied and sharp. Neither of them cared who heard them at this point. The Maker himself could have walked in and they wouldn’t give a stuff. Riva ignored the flare in his hand as the anchor made its presence known, the unique hum of pain shooting straight through to his cock where it only proved to spurn him on and move faster.

 

“ _Kaffas_ I’m gonna come,” Dorian groaned, reaching his hand between them.

 

After they finally came undone, the air was thick with sex and sweat, the two of them lay there, limbs tangled together in a kind of post-coital bliss. Dorian hated to ruin the moment but he knew that something was bothering Riva. “Care to tell me what’s going on with you?”

 

Riva untangled himself from Dorian without a word and crossed over to the bowl of water and cloth off to the side of the room. Silently he came back and proceeded to clean the two of them off, his breath catching when Dorian moaned at the over sensitivity of his body. “Alasse pulled me aside earlier to basically put a stop to my relationship with you and Solas. According to her, it's her place to do it because she's the oldest and everyone looks to her as the new Keeper.” Riva sat back on the bed after he tossed the rag on the floor with the rest of their clothes. “I guess I got angry and I let that flow over into our relationship…”

 

Dorian chuckled. “Amatus, I _enjoyed_ it more than you think. I don't always have to take charge. If we're together, we are equal. No one is better than the other.” He sat up and pressed a soft kiss against Riva’s lips. “As for Solas...I will admit I am a bit perplexed as to why you can sit for hours and hours and listen to him talk but if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you. Solas is...a little unusual but he did save your life and I am all the better for it.” He ran a hand through his red hair and freed he last of the braids he’d painstakingly done this morning instead of having breakfast. “I’m sure Alasse means well Riva.”

 

“How can you say that after what your father did to you?” Riva asked him. “Okay sure, it’s not blood magic but this is who I am. No right woman will change the fact I would rather off myself instead of being with a woman. I love you Dorian Pavus, and that’s never going to change.” He hung his head and sighed, “even when you return to Tevinter without me…”

 

Dorian pulled Riva into a bone-crushing hug. “Rivaldir Lavellan I would be worse off without you.”

 

“And I without you.” Riva closed his eyes and sighed, “I have to apologise to Josie...I yelled at her...in the middle of the hallway…you have any ideas?”

 

“Oh no, my dear Lavellan, you’re the one that yelled at her, you’re the one to apologise.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Josephine happened to find a box of Carastian candies on her desk with a single rose and a letter of apology from the Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> Some of these translations come the Dragon Age Wiki and from Project Elvhen which is freaking AMAZING!!!! https://archiveofourown.org/series/229061 
> 
> Lethallin - Casual reference for someone who is familiar  
> Fenedhis lasa - A common curse  
> On dhea'him - Good afternoon  
> Isa’ma’lin - Brother  
> Mamae - Mother  
> Babae - Father


End file.
